I need you but i wont admit it
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey and Beca both have an incredibly bad day and have to comfort each other to get through the sadness they feel.


Aubrey came home to her apartment after a long and stressful day. The case she was working on wasn't going how she wanted it to at all. She was losing and she never lost her cases. As she opened the door she noticed that her girlfriend was sitting on the couch with her headphones on.

Aubrey puts all her stuff down and walked over to Beca putting her arms round the back of her. Beca jumps in shock as she was unaware that Aubrey had arrived back home. She moves her headphones and places them on her keyboard of her laptop, moving the laptop further away on the couch.

"When did you get home? You totally scared me. Not cool." Beca says to her girlfriend not liking that she startled her.

"Just now, I didn't know you were coming round today." Aubrey says pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

"Yeah" is all Beca says not sounding happy at all. Aubrey could hear this in her voice and moved round so she has sitting on a coffee table facing Beca.

"What happened Becs?" She asks knowing she wouldn't just tell her, Beca wasn't good when it came to communication or sharing things that were bothering her. This was something Aubrey wanted to help her change.

"Nothing, it's fine just a bad day." Beca says not wanting to get into it with the blonde at all.

"Okay. I'm sorry you had a bad day. If you wanna talk I'm here." She says taking Beca's hand in hers. She could see Beca had got tears still around her eyes from when she must have been crying.

Beca picks up her laptop and starts to save the mix she was working on before Aubrey had come back home. Once done she turns off the laptop and moves it out the way making room for Aubrey on the sofa.

Aubrey moves so she is sitting next to the brunette, holding her hand still. She wanted to find out what was wrong but knew that with Beca you don't push it. When she is ready she will tell you what was wrong.

The two sad there on the sofa simply holding hands both had a bad day but neither sharing with the other. Aubrey took a deep breath in a decided to go for it. She thought if she shared her bad day that Beca might share her bad day too. A new tack tick Aubrey thought should work.

"I lost my first case today. I was fighting so hard for him and I thought I was going to win it. The judge had a different verdict to what we were all expecting. Everything I had done for this case is just pointless I lost and he's in jail now. I cannot believe that I lost. I don't get it and I can't see the reason behind the verdict. I was so sure I was going to win." Aubrey says taking the risk of opening up saying more than she should do about the case. She trusted Beca and knew that it was okay to be telling her as she wouldn't tell anyone else. And besides Beca practically lived at Aubrey's so she was used to seeing case file after case file scattered around the apartment.

"Aubrey I'm so sorry you lost this case. You worked really hard on it. Man you have been focused on this case for months now doing everything for it. Most of the times I've come round you've been working on it. I'm so sorry babe." She moves closer to the blonde and leans in so she is able to kiss her. The kiss was simple not getting passionate but was enough for Aubrey to know Beca was there for her.

Aubrey pulled Beca close to her so she was able to cuddle her. Beca still wasn't used to cuddling and still didn't like the intimacy it brought, but she knew whenever Aubrey felt sad she liked to sit there with Beca in her arms. She would never refuse while Aubrey was sad. She sat laying in the blondes arms the TV playing some boring ass show that neither of them were interested in watching. Both of them having more important things on their minds.

"I got turned down again." Beca says not adding any form of detail to why she was sad. Aubrey moves so she was able to look into Beca's eyes. She sees all the sadness from earlier in her eyes. Tears welling up but not falling, Beca never let the tears fall In front of anyone not even Aubrey.

"Babe again? What company this time?" She asks concerned that all of Beca's hopes and dreams were crushed again. A couple of months back Beca thought that a record label were going to take her on. They had built up their interest in her mixes and were telling her they wanted her, but when it came to offering her the job they turned her down.

"Rysten & Rove Records" she says not elaborating with any more information.

"Well they are crazy for not taking you Beca. You are so incredibly talented, trust me the right offer will come and all the others will regret not taking you. You will become a music producer trust me babe." She brings Beca back into her arms and starts kissing her making the kiss more intimate and more passionate than the one before. This kiss lasting longer and all their emotions being shared with each other.

The kiss ended at the point where the two needed air desperately. As they part away Aubrey sees that Beca has got tears down her cheeks. She hadn't seen the brunette cry and didn't know what she should do. She reached her hand out to Beca's face cupping it and wiping away the tears with her thumb.

Beca's tears don't let up for a while everything she had ever held inside now finally all catching up with her. A long stream of pain and hurt and emotions she never cared to express. Aubrey still holding Beca's face in her hands gently glides her girlfriend so she is lying in her arms. The tears just pouring out of her the first experience of Beca ever doing this in front of anyone.

"It's okay babe, it's okay just let it all out. I'm here for you no matter what Beca. Just stay here in my arms and I will comfort you and make you feel better. I love you so much Beca. Please believe me that your dreams really will come true." Aubrey says wiping tears and keeping Beca close to her, making sure she knew just how much Aubrey loves her.

The two of them stay there in each other's arms hugging and cuddling each other. Comforting each other wholly after both having had bad days. Beca's crying eventually stopped which she was relieved about. Crying made her feel weak and weakness wasn't something Beca ever liked to feel. She loved though that Aubrey took her in her arms right the way to care for her, not hesitating for a second to how Beca had acting. She could feel now that she loved Aubrey more than she already did, all her guards slowly coming down around her. Not all in one go but a new step an new guard slowly easing down.

"I love you Aubrey. I love you more than you know." She says being open about the feelings she was holding in another new revelation for Beca. Aubrey smiled at hearing that, hearing that Beca had told her she loved her. She gives Beca a quick kiss the two of them just sit there for the rest of the night cuddling into others embrace. Recovering from both having a bad day.


End file.
